Innominate
by straylighter
Summary: Fang has a birthday surprise for Max. Oneshot. FAX.


**AN: Hola, mi amigos. Sorry if there are any mistakes and stuff. Enjoy :3**

Max groaned as she opened her eyes, the sun hitting them. She has just awoken from a wonderful nap. But today was the day. The day Max really didn't care about, but everyone else did.

Her birthday. Today, her 17th.

She rolled over, facing away from her window, only to see the familiar all-black attire of her best friend.

"Afternoon, sunshine," Fang said, a slight grin on his face. He plopped down next to her on the bed, turning of his side to face her. "We're gonna do something today."

Max groaned. "Why? It's just my birthday. I don't wanna celebrate another day of getting closer to my expiration date."

"C'mon, Max. Just me and you. You have no say in this."

"Well in that case… No. Still."

Fang rolled his eyes. "I said you have no say. Now get ready."

Max watched as he got up, and paused in the doorway. He looked back at her and said, "We're leaving in an hour." Then he was gone, her door closed. She rolled over to where Fang was previously laying, breathing in his scent.

At that moment, the door opened and Nudge walked in. "Alright, birthday girl. Up. We need to get you ready for your hot date. "

Max laughed, sitting up. "It's not a hot date. Just a date."

Nudge was either ignoring her or didn't hear her. Her head was in Max's closet. She tossed a few shirts out, then began pawing through her pants.

"Are you kidding me? Do you own no skirts?" She said incredulously.

"No, Nudge. Flying's a pain when wearing a skirt, and I barely go anywhere where one is needed. I'm not gonna wear one of yours, either," Max added, as she saw the idea forming in Nudge's mind.

"Fine. But I get to do your hair," Nudge pouted.

"Whatever. No makeup, either."

"Boo."

* * *

Forty-five minutes and many whines later, Max was dressed in a flowy light blue top, and black skinny jeans. Nudge had curled her hair. Much to Max's complaint, she insisted on Max wear lipstick. Max planned on wiping it off when Nudge wasn't looking.

"Maaaax! You look so pretty!"

"Whatever." It was nearly time to go. _Geez,_ Max thought. _I didn't know I napped _that_ long._

As Max crouched down to pull on her flats, she felt Fang's familiar presence behind her. "Ready?" He asked.

"Yeah," Max replied, standing up.

"Are you gonna tell me where we're going?"

"Nope."

"Of course not." She rolled her eyes, as he slipped his hand into hers. They walked out the door, and he pulled her towards the sidewalk. _So, no car then, _Max thought.

"I thought we'd fly." Max looked up at Fang, a mischievous grin on her face.

"Sure."

She snapped out her 16-foot wings, then pushed down as hard as she could. She slightly winced from the pain of not taking a running start. Max hovered over Fang, at about 10 feet. She saw him grin and snap out his deep purple—almost black—18-foot wings. Max laughed, and flapped her wings to bring her even higher. She saw Fang catching up to her and slowed her wings so she would float in place.

"Let's go."

Fang began heading west, towards town. Max followed close behind, eventually diving down to fly beneath him. Fang lowered down to where there were only a few inches between them, and wrapped his arms around her waist, flapping in sync with her. Max sighed and closed her eyes as she felt Fang's breath on the back of her neck.

"Are you gonna tell me where we're going, now?"

"Nope."

Max felt herself dropping, and noticed that Fang's wings were angled down, and quickly changed hers. She recognized the name of a restaurant the flock had passed by a few times. Some time had passed while they were flying; it was getting late. You know what they say, time _flies__._ **(AN: Okay, that was lame. xD)**

Fang let go of Max as they neared the ground behind the restaurant. He sped up to land before her—when she got close enough to the ground, he caught her and pulled her into his arms.

"What do you think about dinner?" Fang whispered in her ear, trailing his nose down her neck, breathing in her scent.

"Okay," Max breathed.

"Then we should get going," Fang whispered back.

"Mm."

Fang pulled Max closer, and placed one hand on the back of her neck. He firmly placed his lips on hers, and she fervently kissed back. She tilted her head as Fang. He slowly traced her bottom lip with his tongue, and Max gladly let him in. As they clutched each other, Max spoke between kisses. "We… should go… and… eat now."

Fang replied as he trailed his lips down her jaw line. "Maybe we should skip dinner."

"Fang—" she gasped as he kissed her collarbone. "We have to go."

Fang groaned, and pulled away. "Let's get going, then."

Max laughed at Fang's expression, as he was pouting. Not a face you see often from him. She intertwined her fingers with his and pulled him towards the front of the restaurant. They walked in, Fang avoiding the batting eyelashes of the server.

"How many?"

Max cut in, speaking in a sharp tone. "Table for two, please," she said with a tight smile. The server looked down at their connected fingers, and her eyes narrowed slightly.

"Alright. Follow me." As they walked farther down into the restaurant, Fang took his hand from Max's and placed it around her waist. She relaxed, and Fang gave her a small smile. The server stopped, gesturing to a table. Max and Fang slid into opposite sides of the booth.

"Drinks?"

Fang locked eyes with Max, before nodding. "Two waters."

The waitress nodded and left. Fang grabbed Max's hands and clasped them in his own on top of the table.

"So. I have a surprise for you."

Max's eyebrows raised. "Oh, really?"

Fang grinned. "Yeah."

"There's no chance you'll tell me what it is, right?"

"You know me so well."

They took their hands off of the table as their drinks came. Max inwardly smirked as she saw that they had a new server.

"You ready to order?"

Max's mind went blank, as she realized she hadn't even spared a glance at the menus that were laid on the table. She vaguely remembered glancing at a board in the front of the restaurant that had "_Today's Special…"_ written on it, and decided to order that, despite that fact that she had no idea what it was.

"Um, I'll just have the special."

"Alright, and you?" She looked at Fang.

"I'll have the same," he replied.

"Okay, your orders will be right out."

"Thanks," Max replied. The waitress left, leaving Max and Fang alone once more.

"So, is there any chance you'll tell me a teensy bit if information about this surprise you speak of?"

"Mm. No, not really," Fang smirked.

"Faaaang," Max whined. His smirk only grew.

"You'll like it."

"You know I hate surprises," Max pouted.

"You'll like this one."

"I doubt it."

Their banter continued until their meals arrived, in which silence ensued, save for the clinking of silverware.

It was almost dark when they had finished. Fang had paid the bill, much to Max's complaint. He simply rolled his eyes, and led her to the back of the restaurant again. He spread out his wings, and motioned for Max to do the same. She did, and took a running start, as did Fang. Soon, they were high above the city, looking down at all the lights in town contrast with the dark sky.

"Follow me," Fang spoke, loud enough to be heard over the wind. Max did. Fang was taking a path familiar to him, but completely new to Max. Soon, Max saw water in the distance, and a dim light next to it.

Fang dove down suddenly, surprising Max. She followed, and Fang led her to a grassy clearing where they landed. There was a pond in the middle and an old gazebo off to the side. There were lights around the edge of the roof and around the gate. Fang took Max's hand and led her into the gazebo. She looked at his with loving eyes.

"Thank you, Fang. This is… It's beautiful." She looked around once more and gasped as she saw small lanterns floating in the pond.

"Told you so," Fang said, putting his arms around her. She laughed slightly, looping her arms around his neck. Max softly pressed her lips to his. Fang pulled away, taking his arms from her waist and grabbing her hands.

"I have to do something."

"Okay?" Max said, unsure what Fang was getting at.

That was, until, he got down on one knee.

Max gasped as he spoke. "Maximum Ride. You were my first love, and my only love. I promise to love you until the day I die." He pulled out a small black box and opened it.

"Will you marry me?"

Max's eyes welled up with tears as she whispered shakily, "Yes." Fang looker her in the eyes as he slid the ring on to her finger, and slowly stood up. Max felt tears roll down her cheeks as she threw her arms around Fang, kissing him with all the love, passion, and emotion she had. Fang kissed back with fervor. The kiss was not fierce, or lustful—it was full of love, and passion.

"God Fang, I love you." Max whispered, finally breaking the kiss.

Fang stared down at Max. "I love you, too." Max laughed weakly, before burying her face in the crook of Fang's neck. He took one hand from her waist and lifted up her face to meet his.

"Here's to our happy ever after," he said softly, pressing his lips to hers once more.


End file.
